


Marriage Rites

by toujours_nigel



Category: Alexander Trilogy - Renault
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hephaistion and Drypetis matched up well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage Rites

It shames him to want her, his beautiful child-bride, sixteen-years-young, who looks at him from dark doe eyes that are at a level with his, as it relieves him that he _does_ want her, soft and slender and silk-smooth—hasn’t touched unscarred skin (that’s unpaid for) years now.

 

So, shame, and relief, and unfolding lust, twisting in him, he draws her gently—_so gently_—by the hand to his bed, this girl who has less freedom to reject him than even the camp whores would.

 

He has as little right to reject her and tries very hard to stay gentle.


End file.
